Cursed Charm
by MajorStupoid
Summary: Roxas was a generally laid back guy with nice friends, a nice roommate, and a nice school. That is until he sees a certain someone that causes a chain of events that lead to betrayal, but the ultimate question for :who will betray whom?


"_Hiya!" the little blonde boy greeted the new girl._

"_Hi." She greeted back shyly._

"_Wanna play together? You look kinda lonely."_

"_Oh, okay."_

"_I'm Roxas by the way."_

"_Hi Roxas, I'm…"_

He woke up with water splashing in his face. His roommate, Cloud was yelling at him. "Get up Roxas we're going to be late!"

"Okay." He replied. "_Why can't I remember her name?_" he thought.

He leapt up; remembering that today was his first day of 11th grade. He quickly took a shower, and threw on some nice clothes. Him and Cloud got all their stuff that they would start their day with. The rest was put in their lockers before school started.

He and Cloud hung out together a lot, but he'd been hanging out with his girlfriend Tifa too. Their school was rather strange, with strange classes, like swordplay, boxing, and martial arts as main classes. Roxas was best in one handed swordplay.

His schedule, like Cloud's was mixed with different classes, but they had lunch, swordplay, gym, and math together. Their group consisted of them, Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Axel, Tifa, and Rikku. All of them are at least moderately close.

Roxas stopped and thought for a moment. Then he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out his lucky charm. It was given to him by that girl that he can't remember the name of. He promised her that he would give it to him when they saw each other next, in the next life, and then she…

As they got to school, they were greeted by their friends, and he met up with Sora, his cousin. Everyone said they looked alike, but he couldn't see the resemblance.

Then he went off to his first class, which was science. He knew all of his teachers, because every one of them he had last year, because all of them moved up. His science teacher was Aqua. They called their teachers by their first name at this school, so she's Aqua. She was nice to everyone, and everyone liked her, so he had no problem with her.

He had this class with some of his friends, specifically Tidus and Kairi. There was also a new girl in this class, but he never caught her face, or name. He was too bored, so he worked on his story.

Once this class was over, he went to his next two, which had no one in them, and had no notable teachers. By the way, these classes were English and Geography, in that order.

Then it was lunch. This is where Kairi introduced all of us to another one of her friends she met third period. Roxas was saddened deeply as soon as he saw her. She had the same eyes as…her. He turned his head to not see her. Everyone looked at him, and then at her, then back at him. He stood, grabbed his pack, and left the school, back to his dorm. He didn't even bother trying to hide the tears after that.

After a while, he stopped crying, and thought about it. "_That couldn't have been her._" He told himself. "_She had blond hair, and pale skin. This girl had black hair and full skin. But her eyes…are just like her._"

He took out his good luck charm. "I haven't forgotten our promise…Namine." He whispered, again starting to sob at the painful memories.

Just then, the door clicked, signaling Cloud's return. He quickly wiped away his tears, as put away his charm. Cloud walked in, and jumped on his bed as if nothing happened.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Cloud stopped him.

"Don't worry, I already know. I'll respect your privacy. No one but us will know."

"Thanks, it's just that her eyes reminded me of Namine."

"Yeah, it's like they're the same. Listen, it's not like you have to hang out with her. You'll make it."

"But what if I keep…remembering her. I can't hide this."

"You'll know what to do, now just get some sleep. You have to catch up on homework, because you missed half of the first day."

He ly down on his bed, and go to sleep.

"_Hey, Roxas, you look better than me." Namine managed in her injured state._

_Roxas had tears in his eyes. "Y-yeah, I g-guess I do. Please, don't leave me."_

"_Roxas, can you get my charm from my pocket?"_

_He did so, and held it up for her to see._

"_I want you to have it, to remember me by."_

"_No, I won't let you!"_

"_Please, I love you. But…my time has come. I'll be expecting that good luck charm, in the next life."_

"_I will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_Her body fell limp in his arms._

"_No, Namine, please, don't leave me! I don't know what life would be without you." He sobbed into her lifeless body. "I can't wait my whole life to see you again. I can't, but I have to. I won't forget our promise."_

"Namine!" Roxas yelled as he was jerked out of his troubled slumber.

"Hey, I know you're emotionally distressed, but we have to get to school. You can't skip out on the first two days of junior, that's just not how it works."

Roxas took a big heavy breath. "Okay, did you already shower? Because your hair is still spiked up." he tried to crack a joke.

"Just go." and he knew he failed.

Roxas took a lightning fast shower, and got ready quick.

The day up until lunch went by fast. Then he saw her again. He tried not to look at her, but those eyes called him it seemed. He was mesmerized. He didn't even notice her walk up to him. "Um, hi, I'm Xion, Kairi's friend."

"Huh? Oh, hi Xion. I'm Roxas. S-sorry for running out of here yesterday. I, um, got sick, and had to go to the dorms to get better." He half-lied. "Your eyes are…just like hers."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

He kept remembering her passing, but he forced himself to stay.

His fifth period class was math, and Terra was their teacher, and he was pretty cool. Roxas was glad that Xion wasn't in this class, as rude as it is. Sixth period is swordplay, and Ventus was their teacher for that. They looked exactly alike, literally. Roxas personally think he's an older clone of him.

After that, he had Martial Arts class, taught by Xahanort, who was an exact replica of Terra, except with white hair, or so Roxas thought. Last he had politics, which was uninteresting to him.

Once both Cloud and Roxas got back, Roxas sighed with relief. "I'm glad."

"Why?"

"I managed to not run out of the school like yesterday."

"So are you used to her yet?"

"I guess. I still don't want her in here, but at school I think I can deal with my mistakes."

"Roxas, please, what happened wasn't your fault."

"You know it was, but I'll be okay. I just need some time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower."

As he took a shower he had another dream, except it was a daydream.

"_So Namine, what do ya wanna do today?"_

"_I'm not sure Roxas. Do you want some Sea-salt Ice cream?"_

"_Yes please!" Roxas said enthusiastically. "After that, do you want to walk around the park?"_

"_Sure."_

_As they were eating their ice cream, and walking around, Namine stopped._

"_Hmm? What's wrong Namine?"_

"_Nothing, I just like it here."_

"_Me too."_

_She pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a sea-shell. _

"_Wow."_

"_Do you like it? It's my good luck charm. It's my most prized possession."_

"_Cool. Where did you get it?"_

"_My old boyfriend gave it to me. His name was…it doesn't matter. He's dead now. It's a memento, to remember him by."_

"_He died? I so sorry. If this is too personal, I-"_

"_No, it's fine. I live with my mistakes. It has a curse, he once said, which this charm is cursed to. He said whenever the holder is really in love with someone, they'll pass away. I loved him back, but I think the curse is true. That means…I'll die soon."_

"_No you won't. I won't let you. You're my best friend Namine. I'll make sure I protect you."_

"_Thank you. I appreciate it."_

Roxas was snapped out of his daydream by the door knocking.

He quickly finished his shower, and heard whispers outside. He walked out with his towel on. He opened the door, and saw Kairi and Xion at the door, and Cloud trying to herd them out.

He stared into Xion eyes, and remembered her. "Namine…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

He grabbed some pajamas, and went into the restroom to change. When he came out, Kairi and Xion were on Cloud's bed, and Cloud was on the floor. Roxas went to his bed, and did his homework to take his mind off Xion, and they gossiped with Cloud, even though he didn't want to. Once he was finished, he actually tried talking to her.

"Um…"

"What's up?"

"I was maybe wondering if we could be friends?" he replied awkwardly.

She giggled.

"Um, did I say something?"

"You're kind of funny. Sure, I accept."

"You act like Namine too…"

"Who's Namine?"

"She's…an old friend. She has your eyes." Tear welled up in his eyes. "The reason I ran off was because the memories were too painful, but I plan to live with my mistakes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't have to tell me."

"No. It's fine. I'm going to bed; please keep it down for a while."

The next day went as if nothing had ever happened. Once Roxas got home, he went and did his stupid homework, and took a shower. Afterwards, when he was actually tired, the door knocked. It was Kairi and Xion again.

"Kairi, shouldn't you be hanging out with Sora more than cloud and me?"

"Actually, Xion would like to get to know you better."

"Oh, okay, come on in."

"Actually, I was going to meet Sora, Xion was nervous, so I brought her to you."

"Okay, well, see ya, and come on in."

"Hehe, I like your pajamas." She giggled.

He looked down. They were Mega Man PJ's. "Heh, I'm a classic fan."

"I'm an X fan."

"You play video games?"

"Sure, I know Zelda, I know Queendom Love, which is about a boy named Aros, who has something called a Lockblade, and I know Mario."

"Wow, and I thought you were just like Kairi."

She sat on his bed with him, and no they weren't doing anything or each other.

"I'm surprised you're not a skateboarder. You look the type."

"I'm surprised you're not obsessed with judgment towards other people."

"Eh, that's popular girl territory."

We laughed a little. Roxas stifled a yawn.

"Oh, you must be tired, maybe I should-"

"Oh, no, I'm not tired,"

He drank two entire mugs of coffee.

"SeeIamnottired! WhatmakesyouthinkIamtired?" he asked. She laughed, a lot. Roxas felt good to see her laugh. "RightnowIamregrettingdrinkth atcoffee. Doyouthinkitwasagoodidea? Idonotthinkitwasagoodidea."

"I think it was an awful idea. But you're not yawning."

Just then, Cloud walked in. He saw Roxas fidgeting, and he saw Xion laughing, and finally he saw the coffee maker.

"Should I just go a get more coffee before you pass out?"

Roxas took a deep breath. "What makes you think I would pass out?" he still said with tremendous speed. "I mean sure I can't go a day without coffee, but still I do know how to go through caffeine withdrawal and I-" he passed out.

When he woke up, Xion was gone. Cloud came out of the shower with his towel on, and…he ripped one, or two, or four.

"Oh god man!" Roxas laughed. "Those were some good ones! I'm surprised you could hold in ones like that when you're around Tifa. Anyway, I'll go take a shower."

He took a shower, and they went to school. It turns out, Xion had waited for them.

"Hi, good morning." He greeted.

"Hello, coffee man."

"So I blacked out, so…?"

"And you told me you wouldn't." she fake pouted, just like Namine.

"Well, you know, things happen, and I drink two jugs of coffee, and I fall asleep."

They walked to school, and the day was uneventful.

When Roxas got home, he started hearing things. It was a girl's scream. He finally made it out. It was Namine's, right before she died.

His eyes stung at the memory. Then he saw her. Namine was right there in front of her. He fell onto his knees. "Namine…"

"Hello Roxas, I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you so much!" he ran up and hugged her. "How are you still alive? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…Never mind that! Let's spend the rest of our lives together. I want to be with you."

The door knocked, and Namine disappeared. Roxas searched frantically for her. Then he remembered…she was gone. He looked at who was there, and it was Cloud and Xion.

Cloud came and went, but Xion stayed. They stayed up for hours, talking about nonsense. Roxas…he was…maybe s-starting to…like Xion. They had so much in common, it was unreal. Then they talked, more personally.

"Xion, you've learned about me, and everything, but I don't know that much about you."

"I don't know what to say anything about. I lived a rather normal life, until I was ten. Then my parents died, in a car crash. It took me a while, but then I thought of my boyfriend. He got me through it. That led me here."

"Wow, it must've been rough."

"Nah, it all worked out. To tell you the truth, it wasn't out of love that I missed my parents. See, they never really cared for me. They were only interested in my good grades, and the rest they left to my servants. I kind of missed all of their munny."

"Eh, I would probably be the same. Just don't let it cause a lack of sleep, you know like I could." he said sarcastically.

She laughed, and for a split second, he didn't see Xion, he saw Namine, the first time he made her laugh. His expression turned to that of, well for lack of a better word, anger. He wasn't angry at Xion, no, he was angry at his mistakes that caused her death, Namine's death.

Xion noticed this. "Is something wrong?"

That broke him out of his memories. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"About Namine?" she asked with a concerned expression.

He nodded.

"Don't worry. I know what it feels like. You don't have to hide your feelings."

He sniffled a little bit, and wiped away the water that was starting to come out of his eyes.

"Don't worry. All you need is a little love and company, and then you'll be fine, you'll see."

"I sure hope you're right. If not, then I don't know what I'll do." He replied.

She leaned onto him as they were sitting on his bed together.

What she asked next was a question out of nowhere.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…like…me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you."

"As…more…than a friend?"

"Um…"

"I'm sorry, forget I ever asked." She put on a fake smile.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I like you more than a friend. You remind me of her, I don't know why. But I feel secure around you. You're the one person I can open up to and pour all of my soul and being into."

"Do you…um; maybe want to go out for some ice-cream, tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, I would love that. Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to be the girlfriend."

"Deal."

They hugged, because they could both tell they wanted this to go rather slow.

The next day was uneventful, except for the funny reaction they got from the group, and then they walked to the ice-cream stand. "Have you ever tried sea-salt?" he asked,

"No. They don't have that flavor in Traverse Town."

"Of course not! This is a Twilight Town exclusive! Two sea-salt cones."

They got our ice-cream, and Roxas devoured his. Xion was more cautious. When she took a bite, she was amazed. It was so salty, but after that, it was sweet goodness. "Well, what do you think?" Roxas asked.

"I love it!"

After that, they spent their day together. Both of them had a great time, Roxas especially. All day, he thought of Namine, but not about her passing. He thought of all the good times he had with her. Today was his return to that for him.

After the day was over, they were kind of disappointed. He dropped her off to her dorm, and started to walk back to his. Then Namine appeared again. "Roxas…" she said softly as she approached him. "I thought that we were…inseparable." She said teary eyed.

"N-Namine, please. You're dead…you died in my arms. I can't grieve over you forever."

"Have you…forgotten our promise?"

"No. I still have your good luck charm. It's still my most prized possession, but I still have to move on at some point."

"Who're you talking to?" he heard someone ask behind me.

He turned around, and saw Cloud and Tifa.

"No one. Myself…I guess. I was heading back to the dorm."

They followed him to their dorm room, and Roxas plopped onto his bed and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't, he was too busy thinking. "_If I see Namine, but she's dead, then…does that mean that I'm going crazy?_"

But, to him, it seemed that as long as Xion was with him, or anyone, she would never appear. But when he hugged her for the first time in so long, she felt so real, like they were the only two that mattered, just like before. But they can't be together again. She's gone, and he just has to accept that.

He grabbed his phone, and texted Xion. "Hey, can u meet me at the park tomorrow?"

"Sure, where?"

"At the north entrance."

"OK, c u there."

The next day, they met up there, and Xion seemed tired.

"Hey, you look tarred."

"I am, couldn't sleep thinking of you."

"Aw, that sounds so cute."

"Thank you."

They walked around a lot, talking, and gradually, she became more awake.

"Xion, I want to show you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

He pulled out his charm.

"This is my good luck charm. Namine gave it to me, right before she died. We promised that when we saw each other again, in the next life, that we would exchange it back. I haven't forgotten our promise, but I'm not sure anymore."

"You're not sure about what?"

"I'm not sure I can remember that promise. When I'm with you, it's like she never existed."

"Well, that's your decision Roxas. I mean, it's not like you have to make the decision now or anything."

Actually, he kind of does. He still thought that the curse was very real.

"_It has a curse, he once said, which this charm is cursed to. He said whenever the holder is really in love with someone, they'll pass away."_

He still remembered her words that day.

He liked Xion, maybe he loved her. If he did, then she would have to go through what he did. He didn't want her to go through that. "_What'll I do?_"

"Hey Xion, I want to show you something."

He pulled her along, until they came to the clock tower. They climbed the stairs until they were at the top. There was a sitting place. He sat, while she stood.

"Roxas, are you sure we can be up here?"

"I don't know, but me and Axel always used to meet up here. We would get sea salt ice-cream and watch the sunset. We still do, when one of us is going through a tough time." He answered.

She reluctantly sat down.

"Xion."

"Hm?"

"I love you." He said abruptly as she blushed.

"We've only known each other for a little while…"

"I know, but you're special, like Namine was, but in a different way."

"I…love…you too, Roxas."

"Heh, heh, you sounded kind of embarrassed, am I that nerdy?"

"No, no, it's just the way a girl like me acts."

"Sure it is." He sounded smug.

"Well, look who decided to show up." They heard a voice behind them. They turned to find Axel.

"We haven't been here in so long."

"Hey, I've been coming here every day; I don't know where you've been. Here, I got us some ice-cream. I was going to pig out and have two or three, but I'll be nice and share with Roxas."

"So you were going to share with Xion and not me?"

"Maybe, she's one of the ladies here, the one I like more."

"Who's the other, you?"

"I don't know Axel; you do have the long hair." Xion piped in.

"Hey, since when was I the target?"

They laughed as they ate their ice-cream.

"The sunset is beautiful from here."

"Hey, did you guys know that red is the color that travels the farthest, and that's why the sun sets red."

"No way, it's orange, not red."

"Red."

"Orange."

"Red."

"Orange."

"Do you guys go at it like this every day?"

"Yeah, at least we used to, until Roxas got lazy after the sixth grade."

"Yeah, but that was when my parents busted my ass for exams." He replied.

They threw their ice cream into the trash can on their way out, and they all headed home.

Then next day was just like any other day, and Xion didn't show for Roxas. But guess who did. It was when Cloud just left to be with Tifa for a while.

"Namine…"

"Roxas, what do you see in her?"

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"That Xion girl."

"She reminds me of you in a lot of ways. But she's different. She's…"

"Better, I get it." She started to get teary eyed.

"Namine…I'm sorry. I can't help it. I still want you, but I can't. You're gone, until my time comes, and then it might not be that far."

"Because you love her, don't you?!"

"Namine, I-"

"Enough!" she ran out of the room. He followed, but when he stepped out, she was gone.

"You don't need me anymore!" I he heard her distant call. He followed the sound. It led him to a different building. It led him farther down the hallway, into a door. He burst through.

"Roxas!"

"Huh?"

This was…Xion's room.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"I…I was…um…I don't know."

It's not like he could explain it to her.

"Roxas, please get out of my room, before I bash your brains out with my baseball bat." She ordered calmly.

He obeyed immediately. He slammed the door shut, and ran back to his dorm.

"_How could I do that?!_" I yelled in my head. "_How could I be going crazy?!_"

He leapt onto his bed and buried himself under his sheets.

"Oh Roxas…" the tempting voice of Namine chimed.

"Oh please go away."

"What's wrong, don't you love me anymore?"

"Please, you're not real, go away!"

"Roxas!"

The sheets were pulled from over him, and it was Cloud.

"Roxas, what is up with you? Of course I'm real."

He just now realized that he was sweating.

"Okay, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Roxas, if there's anything that's going on, then tell me."

He sighed. "No, I'm fine. It's nothing. I guess I'm just stressed out right now"

"I don't believe that for a second."

He sighed again. "Okay, I've been seeing Namine."

"Roxas, I'm sorry, but she's gone."

"I know."

"Are you talking about…?"

"Hallucinations, yeah. They keep getting worse and worse. She's making me feel so conflicted and…and…"

"Roxas, I think you just need to get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, okay, thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

For the next week, he's been plagued by visits from Namine, and each time, he want to believe her more. Maybe she was real, and she hid from him.

He hadn't slept for quite some time. Xion forgave him for his little intrusion on her a week ago. He's been spending less and less time with Xion, so far as to say they weren't even a couple anymore, just friends.

Now, he was at the clock tower. Both Xion and Axel said they have something to do, so he was alone. Then she appeared again.

"Roxas, please, come with me." She held her hand out, and he wanted to take it so badly.

"Namine, I want you to believe that I still love you, but we can't be together."

"Do you really want to prove your love?"

"Yes, I do."

She explained what she wanted him to do.

"Namine is that really…?"

"Yes, please do it, for me."

He thought about it long and hard while his ice cream melted.

"O-okay, I'll do it."

The next day, he went out and bought something essential. Two things actually.

Then he went and set everything up. The dorm was to him and him only for a whole week. He asked Xion to meet him over there.

"Okay Roxas, why did you want me to come over?"

"You'll see. I have a couple things to say first."

"Okay, go ahead."

"First, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart, and all that. But most important, I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this."

He plastered the chloroform soaked rag over her mouth, and within minutes, she was out cold. He didn't care if he was going to jail; he was going to be with Namine, no matter what. They were meant for each other, and he knew it. He brought her to a chair, and tied her to it tight. Then he took out the lighter, and stuff.

Since the knock out stuff was very temporary, Xion was waking up.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked groggily. Then she noticed her situation. "Roxas, what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry. Namine told me to burn you and this dorm to the ground." I explained almost crazily.

"No, Roxas don't do this. You'll regret it. Please just untie me, and put away the lighter."

"Sorry honey, but I must prove my love for Namine, and no one else."

"But didn't you just say that you loved me with all your heart?"

He wavered at this statement. He dropped the lighter in though, and everything soon caught on fire.

"Roxas, please help. I'll forgive you for everything, just please untie me!" she pleaded.

He contemplated. But…then he untied her. They both ran out just soon enough before the doorway was blocked.

"X-Xion, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me and-"

"Roxas, I know enough. Cloud told me. We're over. I don't want to see you again, because you belong in a mental institute." She said emotionlessly as she walked away.

When she was out of sight, Namine appeared. "Roxas, you didn't do it. I guess…I guess you don't love me after all."

"No Namine, I-"

She was crying, and then she ran away. At that point, Roxas dropped to his knees, and he burst into tears as well. Soon enough, the police and firemen came, and he was arrested.

He was put on trial, put in a mental institute, and then he was pushed into a room made of what seemed like glass.

He thought about his situation. He's lost both loves of his lives, one of them twice. He's lost all of his friends, his school, he home, his life. He's lost everything. He spent what must've been two months with no progress. He was still constantly plagued by Namine's cries, or Xion pleading.

He decided he couldn't live without at least one of them. So, he broke off a piece of the glass looking material. He pressed it to his wrist, and stabbed hard. All of his blood flow stopped, and then, he fell to the ground.

Then he felt something warm, and the next thing he knew, he was greeted by Namine's smiling face, and he knew he found true happiness.

But Xion was not so lucky. As coldly as she treated him, she still cared deeply for him, and she cried herself to sleep that night that she found out that he committed suicide. She could only come up with one good thing to come out of this. He's now in a better place.

Then one day, Cloud came by her dorm. He looked unusually solemn. He just gave me something and left without a word. She unwrapped it, and it was his good luck charm attached to a letter.

"_Dear Xion,_

_I know you hate me, and you would like to kill me, but I thought I might leave behind something, in case something goes wrong. Please take mine and Namine's good luck charm. Be careful not to fall in love though, or you'll suffer the same fate as Namine. Just keep it as a memento._

_Love,_

_Roxas Hikari_


End file.
